Kthara (Earth-616)
Mother of Demons, Demon-Mother, She Who Rules the Outer Dark | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Member of Satan's Court | Relatives = Ravagers (children) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (no visible pupil) | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Would-be conqueror | Education = | Origin = Demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont | First = Marvel Spotlight #24 | Death = Marvel Two-In-One #14 | HistoryText = While Kthara's true origins are surrounded in mystery, she has claimed to be a high ranking member of the council of Satan's court. She claimed to have been freed by Satanist Gloria Hefford after ten million years of being trapped in Hell. When she was summoned, she killed Hefford and possessed her body. She then prepared for a demonic ritual, killing a totaal of eleven people and intending Daimon Hellstrom to be her twelfth and the one to complete the rite so that she could take over the Earth. She used her host's childhood friendship with Hellstrom to lure him to Los Angeles where she manipulatedd him into fighting his sister Satana. After he had fought and apparently destroyed her, Kthara revealed herself and captured Daimon. Satana was revived and restored by the Basilisk and arrived at Gloria's just in time to save her brother's life. Kthara summoned a horde of lesser demons to slay them both. She was defeated when Satana summoned the Basilisk from within her, who destroyed Kthara's body, rendered her soul and dragged her back to Hell . Kthara escaped Hell once more and possessed the spirit form of Jedediah Ravenstorm in the ghost town of Lawless, Arizona. The energies that she generated were felt by both Hellstrom and Reed Richards, who sent the Thing to investigate. When she was defeated by the heroes, the soouls of the people of Lawless who had been bound by Ravenstorm a hundred years before were released and tore her astral form apart. | Powers = Kthara is a very powerful demon. Among the powers that she has demonstrated are the following: * She is able to possess the body's of others, though her powers are greatly dimished when using them through a human host. * Able to alter her size and form * Possesses the ability to control inanimate objects * She has the ability to generate powerful winds * She can also cast very real-looking illusions * Able to influence the minds of others * She can also summon a group of lesser demons under her control as needed. * She is immune to Daimon Hellstrom's soulfire, even when within a human host. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Kthara at the Marvel Apppendix }}